


(Oh Baby Can't You See) I Like To Feel The Passion To The Point Of No Return

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen needs some alone time in his trailer after filming a certain scene from 5x18</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Oh Baby Can't You See) I Like To Feel The Passion To The Point Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of the Merry Month of Masturbation (2010) over at LiveJournal.
> 
> Spoilers: references 5x18

He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, but fuck it – he’s only human. Anyone would do the same. Take after take of being pressed up against that damn wall with Misha so close to him he could hardly breathe, and there’s no way anyone could ever _not_ react to something like that.

If it had gone on much longer, Jensen is fairly sure he wouldn’t have been able to hide how hard his dick had gotten. How every time Cas got right into Dean’s face, Jensen kept getting distracted by Misha’s lips or his eyes, or the way he freaking smelled.

God, even remembering it is getting him even harder than he already was, and Jensen knows that he’s gonna have to do something about his goddamn traitorous cock before they head back on set for the next scene of the ‘How Many Times Can Dean and Cas Flirt in a Minute’ show. And fuck, he doesn’t usually jerk off in his trailer – he’s not thirteen for Christ’s sake he should be able to control his own body better than this – but there’s no other option. It’s not like it’s gonna take long, not with the very real memories of how much of Misha’s body had been pressed up against his own.

Which is why he ends up slouched on the tiny bed in his trailer, jeans and boxers haphazardly pushed down to his thighs, fisting his cock and trying not to moan too loudly. He can only just hear the steady thrum of people hurrying around outside over the thud of his own heartbeat, and he knows he has to stay quiet or they could hear him, but - _fuck_ \- he really wishes he could let some of these noises out. Even more than that, he wishes that Misha was here right now. Maybe on his knees between Jensen’s legs, or even on top of him and riding Jensen’s dick like a pro – and _Jesus Christ_ just the thought of Misha tipping his head back in pleasure while he grinds himself down on to Jensen is enough to nearly tip him over the edge.

Jensen lets one hand drift down his stomach to play with his balls, and he uses the other to stroke his cock a little faster – adding a little twist at the head – and he’s getting seriously close here, it’s not gonna take him much longer – and then suddenly he’s gone, Misha’s name on his lips and come cooling on his stomach.

And all he can think is that it isn’t enough.


End file.
